


Thunderstorms, Wet Clothes, & Showers

by nakkacchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, NSFW, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Thunderstorms, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakkacchii/pseuds/nakkacchii
Summary: His abs. There were actually six, and even without touching them you could tell they were hard. Kagami’s chest was so big. You wanted to press your hands against them while you were on top of him. Those were normal thoughts about your friends right? His short sleeves looked like they were going to rip apart from his muscles. Kagami was too sexy for his own good.“Do you want to shower first?” Kagami voiced again. Your eyes shot up to him as you came back from your intoxicated thoughts. This wasn’t the first time you were captivated from Kagami’s body. But it was definitely one of the worst times. He was so… Tempting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at NSFW, but this was a request from my Tumblr! It was starting to get long so I decided to post it on here, which was perfect since I needed to write about KNB! Would love criticism and any pointers, other then that, please enjoy this sexual tension Kagami NSFW story! ✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧

“At least we got found a hotel that wasn’t booked, Kagami-kun,” you sighed relieved. Just as you turned with a smile, you tilted your head to find Kagami staring at you with red cheeks. “Kagami-kun, do you have a fever? Your face is red. You should… Uh… Get those clothes off and shower. I can… Uhm, ask the front desk for robes for us.”

Whether Kagami felt the same as you, you were starting to understand why he was awestruck. The thunderstorm had soaked you both completely from head to toe. It basically looked like you two had come out of a pool with your clothes on. It was hard to look away from Kagami. You were thankful he had a zip up hoodie-No nevermind. He was talking, but you couldn’t hear over the view of his wet white shirt sticking the his very firm, muscular body. He was holding his very soaked zip up hoodie, almost exposing every contour of his muscles.

His abs. There were actually six, and even without touching them you could tell they were hard. Kagami’s chest was so big. You wanted to press your hands against them while you were on top of him. Those were normal thoughts about your friends right? His short sleeves looked like they were going to rip apart from his muscles. Kagami was too sexy for his own good.

“Do you want to shower first?” Kagami voiced again. Your eyes shot up to him as you came back from your intoxicated thoughts. This wasn’t the first time you were captivated from Kagami’s body. But it was definitely one of the worst times. He was so… Tempting.

“Y-You can go first, Kagami-kun,” you stuttered, struggling to smile through these thoughts.

“You’re red though,” Kagami mumbled.

Oh no, he was stepping closer to you. Your body felt hot at the contact of his hand against your forehead. They were so big, strong. If you pressed your bodies together, would he bring his hand lower? Would he hold you?

“You know, you’re hot too, Kagami-kun,” you pointed out. Seeing Kagami’s eyes widened a bit, you corrected yourself. “I mean, you are! You can’t tell if I’m hot if your body’s hot too.”

“R-Right. Uhm, you go ahead and shower first. I’ll head to the front desk for the robes,” Kagami said. With his long, quick strides, he was out the door. In the next instant, you heard a thud against the door. “Shit!”

“K-Kagami-kun?!” you swiftly ran to the door and opened the door.

Kagami fell back, holding the back of his head. “I-I slipped.”

“Kagami-kun, you have to be careful. You have a game next week,” you said as you knelt down to his side.

“Y-Yeah, you’re…” But then as Kagami’s eyes traveled to your wet dripping shirt, his voice trailed. And his face went completely red, almost as red as his hair. “____-san.”

“Hm? Yeah? Do you need medicine or something?”

“Your… I can see everything,” Kagami slowly looked away.

“Huh?” But then you understood as you looked down. It must have slipped your mind you were wearing a red bra underneath your white long sleeve. It was a thick long sleeve, it wasn’t going to show… Unless it was completely wet.

Just then, thunder clapped in the sky, screaming through the hallways of the hotel. You flinched to the sudden sound, pressing your arms to your chest. Without even trying Kagami’s eyes found your chest. Your breasts were being pressed faintly against each other, even with the shirt he could fully see your cleavage. And red, seriously? It was his favorite color and it was the color of your bra. Kagami just wanted to press his hands against them. They were so soft looking, so inviting.

“K-Kagami-kun, you’re staring,” you muttered, your face red.

“S-Sorry! Here, I’ll go get those-”

“Uhm!” you called as you held Kagami’s wet shirt. The contact was hot, it made Kagami’s groin ache. But you were afraid.

“Oh, I forgot you were afraid of the thunder,” Kagami whispered.

You were really putting Kagami in a tough situation. It was hard not to realize his groin was swelling. But you were shaking, and he immediately shook his thoughts away.

“C'mon, let’s go inside,” Kagami suggested, holding your arms as you two stood. Kagami’s lips flinched to the electrical feeling going throughout his body at the contact. “I’ll stay inside the room while you shower, alright?”

“Y-Yeah, that sounds like a plan,” you agreed nervously.

Maybe your nerves were making you knees weak because Kagami and you would be stuck in a room alone together or the thunder booming throughout the skies. Either way, tonight was going to be difficult.

As Kagami and you made your way into the room, you noticed Kagami staring at you when he sat on the edge of the bed. You wanted to ask if everything was alright, but you enjoyed it. You liked the way Kagami watched your hips sway as you walked over to the bathroom. It was like Kagami was entranced by your presence, and you wanted him to keep watching you.

Suddenly, you removed the zip up hoodie you wearing slowly. Kagami’s eyes were burning into your back as you let the jacket fall to the floor on purpose. His gulp was audible as you bent forward to pick up the jacket. Was it bad to even slowly roll your body up, just so Kagami could stare at your ass? Was it even more bad to like him staring at your ass?

“I’m just going to leave this on the desk, alright Kagami-kun?” you turned to him with a smile.

You turned just enough for Kagami to see the side view of your red bra and your cleavage at the top, plumping through the shirt. Kagami shook his eyes and looked to you, as if he was back on Earth. “Y-Yeah, that’s fine.”

Before going into the bathroom, you smiled while trying to ignore the burning in your stomach. It was like every time Kagami just looked at you, that fiery crave in your stomach became more excited and eased just by Kagami. You couldn’t help but look into the mirror as you slipped off each clothing. You pictured Kagami slipping your shirt off your head instead of you. You wondered what his lips would feel like against your neck as he desperately tried to get your jeans off as swiftly as possible. It would be amazing to feel Kagami’s skin against yours, better than the hot water running over your skin right now. Your nipples were hardening just as you looked down. It wasn’t enough for your skinny fingers rubbing over them. They wanted Kagami’s fingers to rub them, his tongue to flick them with a groan, you wanted his teeth to nibble as you said his name. It was hard to shield your moans as one hand traveled beneath your stomach. Hopefully the showers would mask your calls for Kagami.

The tips of your finger weren’t enough. It felt nice, but it wasn’t satisfying. You needed Kagami, you needed his fingers rubbing at your hard clit. As you fell against the shower wall, you looked down to your hand, sliding in and out of you. You pictured Kagami and his head right between your legs. It made you hiss just to imagine how his eyes would burn into yours as his tongue entered you.

“K-Kagami-kun, more, more,” you begged.

You added another finger, knowing it wouldn’t satisfy you as much as you pictured Kagami’s hard cock sliding in and out of your wet entrance. You wanted to know. You wanted to know what it would feel like to have Kagami’s cock slam into your walls, how it would feel for him to fill your empty walls. You were desperate to know how his voice would sound as you clenched your wet muscles around his cock, how your name would sound from his mouth as you licked every inch around his shaft. Even as you held in your longing moans as your body exploded from your fingers, you still desperately panted Kagami. You needed him so bad, you wanted him so bad.

As you stood in the bathroom, drying your body and hair with a towel, you realized you forgot to bringing extra clothes from your luggage. Usually you would walk out your bathroom in a towel and straight to your room, but you weren’t in your comfortable home. No, you were in a hotel room with Kagami, where he had your luggage.

“Crap,” you whispered under your breath.

Coming out in just a towel seemed risky. Kagami could become uncomfortable with the situation. But you couldn’t stay in the bathroom when Kagami needed a shower as well.

It was no use, it is what it is. You sighed before opening the door slowly, praying Kagami wouldn’t find the situation as awkward as it would become.

“K-Kagami-kun, I’m sorry, but could you…” Your voice trailed off as your eyes met each other.

Kagami couldn’t find the words, neither could you. Because you were standing with only a towel clinging to your naked body, body and hair still a bit wet, while Kagami stood in the hotel room, in just his boxer briefs. They were tight around his bottom area. No matter how you looked at it, Kagami was gifted. When you tried not to look at his groin, his ass was just as distracting.

“I-I’m sorry!” you shrieked, swiftly turning around.

“No, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have started changing!” Kagami almost shouted. He turned as well, swiftly looking for shorts. “I-I was just hoping I had extra clothes I packed that I could just change into while I waited! I didn’t mean for you to see that!”

All you could hear was Kagami shuffling through his luggage with a few grunts here and there. You could feel your body still on fire as you saw Kagami’s body. It was probably still the affect of you touching yourself earlier, that’s why you still felt hot. Kagami had even turned on the heater, that had to be another factor as well. It had nothing to do with the crave you had for Kagami or the fact you just saw more of his exposed skin. Definitely not those.

“____-san, did you need something?” Kagami asked timidly.

“Ah, I , uhm. I forgot my luggage, I don’t have any clothes to change into,” you replied with a nervous chuckle.

When you turned, Kagami stood in a pair of basketball shorts. He must have just wanted to hurry and become a bit more decent, that’s why he didn’t get a shirt. Not that you complained, it was actually nice. You noticed the shading of Kagami’s muscles had darkened each time he turned to find your luggage. They had become more defined than last time you had seen Kagami shirtless, and that was only last month. It was hard to take your eyes off Kagami’s calves when he walked over to your luggage. Was your gulp too loud? It was hard to keep that quiet when Kagami carried your luggage over to you slowly. It was just a perfect show to see Kagami’s arm muscle become so defined. How would his arms feel as they lifted you into the air while Kagami slammed his cock into you?

“Did you want it in the bathroom, ____-san?” Kagami asked.

“Y-Yeah. I’ll be quick, Kagami-kun. You can just leave my luggage there,” you suggested as you pointed to the corner of the bathroom.

Kagami walked over to the corner of the bathroom, but all you could look at was his back muscles. They were so defined, they carved nicely as he held the luggage close. It was a bit hard to hold onto your towel because you just wanted to just touch Kagami’s muscles. You thought against it once Kagami turned and met your eyes.

“Alright, I’ll get-”

Just then, the thunder clapped within the sky, almost making it feel like it roared within your heart. Kagami looked up to the ceiling as if for the thunder to strike through the ceiling, but then he realized your fear. You were shaking as you held onto your towel in a trembling fist and the door knob for support.

“____-san, are you okay?!” Kagami thundered as he took long strides to be by your side.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” you dismissed with a smile. Kagami couldn’t smile to see you tremble so much. “You go on ahead. I’ll be out soon.”

You always smiled. No matter what, even now as you shook so much to make your hairs stand on your skin, you still smiled. It made Kagami feel guilty, as if you couldn’t just rely on him. Kagami wanted you to rely on him, he wanted you to lean on him. You had been there so much for him, so he never understood why you would never rely on him.

Slowly, Kagami took your head and leaned it into his chest. He could feel your eyes widen from the way your eyelashes brushed his chest. It tickled a bit, but as he wrapped his arms snuggly around you, Kagami could feel you remain still. It was better than your body trembling itself weak.

“K-Kagami-kun! What are-”

“You don’t have to pretend you’re fine with the thunder. I’m here, you know? I know it’s hard for you. Just… Just let me help you,” Kagami insisted quietly.

You didn’t know what to say, all you could nod into Kagami’s chest. It was nice. Not in the ways you wanted earlier, but it was nice to know Kagami was… Understanding. He was more than just good looks, he was a good man. And if needed, he wouldn’t hesitate to take care of you. You should have known that from the start.

Slowly, your arms wrapped around his waist as you felt your body give back into its trembling. Another clap into the sky sounded and you felt your knees buckle against one another. Kagami’s body wrapped around you more as you whimpered into his skin.

Kagami tried, he tried to ignore the way your breath warmed into his skin. You were trembling from the thunder, for crying out loud. He couldn’t think of such impurities right now, and yet… He couldn’t stop ignoring it even when he was trying. You were still a bit wet from the shower. Kagami had heard you calling out his name when you were in there and he had to throw away any hopes that you felt the same for him as he did for you. Also, your slim arms wrapped around his body, he wanted them wrapped around his neck and your legs wrapped around his waist while he kissed you hard against the wall. Kagami wanted to feel that warmth of yours under his sheets while he kissed every burning hot inch of your skin. Kagami tried every power in his body to ignore these thoughts, but just trying to ignore the thoughts made him think of them more.

And you holding him, trembling against his skin, wasn’t helping. Your warmth enveloped him. Your small cries sounded close to what he wanted to hear if he were to ever have you in bed. Kagami wanted you. But he wouldn’t take advantage of you.

Suddenly, your moist lips pecked against the side of his neck.

“____-san?” Kagami couldn’t help but look at you, immensely shocked.

“For helping me,” you murmured into his neck. Kagami mentally groaned to the way your voice vibrated along his skin. It was warm, so inviting.

And then you kissed bit higher on Kagami’s neck. Before he could question you again, you shook your head slowly. “That was for bringing my luggage in.”

This time, your eyes slowly met with Kagami’s widened ones. But they were soft, his expression was soft. He didn’t anticipate another kiss, but he enjoyed it. It made you want to kiss him again.

Slowly, you let your lips linger against Kagami’s jaw line. His hands flinched on your towel to the contact, as if he wanted to hold you close again, but he fought it. “That one was for earlier. For remembering I was afraid of the thunder.”

Your lips were soft. Kagami’s hands traveled to your hips, smoothing over the towel as he brought your body closer to his. He was warm, even on the cold marble of the bathroom, Kagami’s body heated yours.

You pushed your lips against his cheek, chuckling quietly to see one eye close tightly. He acted as if this wasn’t supposed to happen. Your lips were only an inch away and Kagami could feel your breath against his. It was hard for his groin area not to swell.

“That one was payback. For letting me see you in your underwear,” you chuckled into his cheek. Kagami couldn’t hold back his chuckle either, but as your faces fully looked at one another, both your expressions softened.

You were beautiful. Kagami always loved your eyes. They were strong, never faltered. You were your own beauty, with looks and such a strong personality. And Kagami was staring right at you, your face only inches away from his. He began to lean closer, his eyes softening, just imagining your taste. Slowly, you held onto his shoulders, standing on the tip of your toes just to try and reach. But he was so tall, Kagami had to lean lower just to finally get a taste of you.

And it wasn’t enough. Kagami already knew in just that second he needed to taste you more. Kagami pushed all his weight into this kiss, something he had been waiting longer for than any basketball tournament. No, he was waiting longer for your lips to push back, and it felt more amazing when you did.

Kagami’s eyes were wrapped around you still, but once he loosened his hold just to wrap you tighter than before, everything happened so fast. Kagami was leaning into your body, deepening the kiss. The only kiss he had been wanting and anticipating since forever ago. And Kagami wanted more.

“Kagami-kun,” you moaned lowly. Man, did he want you to say his name like that again. He had to use all his willpower to try and not kiss you. But your plump lips, so close to his and your half lidded eyes just looking at him. You were so tempting.

“Y-Yeah, ____-san?” Kagami gulped. It was silent for a few seconds as you two got lost in each other’s lips. Kagami had to have a little taste.

He began kissing the bare canvas of your neck so slowly. His cock twitched to the sound of your voice restraining itself to moan his name loudly. _Just do it, please._

“Y-You still need to shower,” you reminded, the second half of the sentence a little moan.

“Will you shower with me?” Kagami whispered into your ear before kissing behind it. He was pressing his lips harder into your skin. You could feel his kisses became more moist. It made your knees buckle.

His request made your stomach light a fire. It was new, different for any feeling Kagami had ever given you. It was more.

Without another word, Kagami suddenly felt you untuck your towel and let it form a pool at your feet. Slowly, he looked down to your skin's touching, seeing your bare breast and erect nipple barely touch against Kagami’s skin.

“Your turn, Kagami-kun,” you whispered as you hooked your finger around his short’s hem.

Without another word, Kagami slipped his shorts and underwear at the same time. He couldn't take his eyes off of you, even as he picked you up into his arms. Immediately your bare legs wrapped around Kagami’s exposed skin just as fast as both of your lips smashed against each other.

 _God,_ did Kagami taste like everything you wanted. And the way his arms felt around you? You couldn't explain how electrifying it felt to feel them on your back, his hands grasping your ass as he smashed your back against the shower wall. The hot water showering over your bodies only made you want him inside you even more. Just feeling Kagami’s pants against yours made your entrance more wet than your skin under the water.

“Kagami-kun, please, please now, I-”

Kagami didn't wait. He lowered your body and slammed his hard cock into your entrance, finally filling you up and making you scream his name.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Kagami groaned. It came from deep in his throats. If you weren't so caught up in the haze from Kagami’s thick, long cock making your walls twitch around him, you would mind the tingle sent down your spine. You would beg Kagami for more, but your pants said it all for you to him. “____-san, are you ready?”

There was a fire in Kagami’s half lidded eyes. Even as you were so full with the cock you’ve longed for, your walls just couldn't stop clenching down onto him. Kagami lit your body on fire, begging to have him make your body ache.

You slowly nodded. Kagami’s nose nuzzled against your jawline as he snickered. “Good. Cus I can’t hold back.”

Thank _God_ , he did not hold back. Kagami’s hips shot into yours at a speed you never knew you could handle. Just the width of Kagami expanding your walls made you feel so filled, so satisfied from all the frustrations you had waiting for this exact moment. You fully enjoyed his tongue exploring yours, savoring his flavor. 

Swiftly, Kagami took his mouth from yours, dropping you then turning your body around. His broad hand pushed against your back, bringing your ass to his groin. You didn't even fight it. You wanted this. Kagami couldn't decide which to get stuck in. Your lustful gaze on Kagami’s or your fingers spreading your lips wide enough to take all of Kagami but just small enough to make Kagami’s cock feel unsatisfied all over again.

“Kagami-kun, fuck me. Fuck me, please,” you begged desperately.

A thousand things were rushing through Kagami’s mind. The feel of your walls clenched onto Kagami’s cock, the way your eyes were lusting only for him, the water running over the two of you. A second or two had to pass just for Kagami to grasp this moment. Months, so many long months of sexual tension between each other and now you were naked in front of each other, crossing the line you both desperately needed.

In an instant, Kagami grabbed onto the contours of your hips, bringing your sweet wet sex to Kagami’s. The sounds of your satisfied groans yelled throughout the hotel room, probably even into the neighboring rooms. But neither of you could care. You arched your back with pleasure as Kagami’s cock satisfied you.

Kagami’s cock was more than you imagined. So girthy, filling your hole. Maybe too filled. If it weren't for your extremely drenched sex, Kagami wouldn't be able to slip himself in and out of you with such pleasure. It wasn't even pleasure anymore, this was starting to get addicting for the two of you.

“Kagami-kun, I can’t… Ah, I can’t stand anymore,” you cried as he pushed himself deeper into you.

His teeth bit down into your shoulder as he groaned deep from his throat. Kagami was ignoring you, his mind too full with the amazing feeling. He could hear your pleas to cum already, to fill you with everything you two have missed out on. Kagami didn't want it to end, but he was so close.

“Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun, oh god,” your pants matched his rhythm when his skin slapped against your own. “Oh god, Kagami-kun!”

Kagami did it with everything he could muster. He pushed his hips into you, so hard to make you lean against the shower’s walls, face, chest and hands against the cold tiles. As you felt Kagami’s head lean against your arched back, you also felt his cock twitch all it had into you, each twitch harder and fuller than the last. It felt so amazing, it felt too strong.

“Kagami-kun, I, I, I-”

As if reading your mind, Kagami began to fall to his knees as you. But it only made it better. You fell to your knees, bringing your ass up, a perfect level for Kagami to shove every thick inch into your hole. It was like every inch wouldn't become satisfied unless Kagami shoved everything he could. But there was nothing else for him to put in, he filled every inch of your walls while you clamped down into him, both your moans lengthening to your climax. 

“____-san, s-stop tighten-Ah, fuck,” Kagami painted as your walls tightened on Kagami’s cock one last time just as he finished his last release into you.

Under the sound of the hot water shower over the two of you, your quick pants could be heard. It was hard to open your eyes. Your thoughts were so captivated with Kagami’s amazing cock inside of you that you couldn't help but close them. All you wanted was to feel, see, and think of Kagami’s cock enter you that it felt better to close your eyes.

“H-hey, ____-san,” Kagami winced. When you tried to see him, you understood his wince. Only half an inch moved a bit out of you and the friction was overly good. Your bodies were still sensitive from the climax that just the slightest movement was too much.

“S-sorry, Kagami-kun,” but if you were being completely honest, it wasn’t so bad. Kagami bit down on your lip.

“It’s okay. Uhm, I’m sorry,” Kagami mumbled.

“For what?” you asked curiously. He couldn't possibly mean for this moment, because there was nothing about this you wanted to be sorry about.

“For, uh, well…” Kagami looked away, his body still hot. His chest pressed against yours, your bodies fitting against one another nicely.

“Kagami-kun? What is it?” you asked in a low voice.

Kagami’s cock twitched to the sound of your voice. Even with the water running over, your voice made Kagami tremble. “Uhm, I didn’t get to really… Satisfy you.”

“W-what? Kagami-”

“I mean, I didn’t… I didn't get to play with you more, like how you probably wanted,” Kagami replied slowly, bringing one hand to cup your breast.

Your eyes met the skin on skin contact. His calloused hands cupped your hands perfectly before taking your erect nipples between two of his fingers. A pleased moan escaped your mouth. The sweet sound made Kagami’s cock twitch inside of you, beginning to harden. His warm pants against your skin just made your sex drench is cock more than you thought you could.

”Kagami-kun, I…” it was hard to speak, let alone think. Kagami began to shift his hips, making the sweet friction addictive. “Kagami-kun, I just came.”

His plump lips kissed against your jawline as he brought his hips deep against your skin, making a muffled moan leave your lips. “Can I make you cum again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Nakkacchii here to let you know that if you want to make any requests, ask any questions, or just talk, here is [my Haikyuu!! and Kuroko no Basuke writing fanblog!](https://sportanimefantasies.tumblr.com) where a majority of my other stories/drabbles/headcanons will be ⊂( ・ ̫・)⊃ Thank you for reading!


End file.
